1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind power plant with a rotor, which is in operative connection with a gearbox via a rotor shaft, wherein in particular the gearbox is in operative connection with a generator via a main drive. Moreover, the invention relates to a method for the operation of a wind power plant with a rotor and use of a driving device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of wind power plants, the rotors of the wind power plant are connected with the gearbox and the generator via a drive train. The wind power plant hereby generally has a rotor shaft, on one end of which the rotor shaft is coupled with the rotor and on the other end of which the rotor shaft is coupled with the gearbox. The rotor blades of the wind power plant are fastened on a rotor hub, which is in turn connected with the rotor shaft. The rotational movement of the rotor is transferred to the gearbox via the rotor shaft so that the gearbox is in operative connection with a generator via a generator-side output of the gearbox.
In the case of generic wind power plants, the gearbox can be single- or multi-stage, wherein the gearbox generally has a planetary stage.
For example, DE-B-103 57 026 describes a wind power plant with a rotor, which is coupled with a gearbox via a hollow rotor shaft, the gearbox being in drive connection with a generator.
Moreover, rotor rotating devices for rotors of wind power plants are known that are used to rotate drive trains of the wind power plants with a slow rotational speed.
For example, a device for the rotation of a shaft of a wind power plant connected or coupled with a rotor is known from DE-C-100 31 473, wherein a hand-actuated tool or a motor-driven tool, e.g. a boring machine or drill machine, is provided for the generation of the rotational movement of the rotor.
Moreover, a so-called turning device for the rotation of a drive train of a wind power plant is known from EP-A-1 659 286.
Moreover, a wind power plant with a rotor for driving a generator is known from DE-B-103 34 448, wherein another drive is provided as a rotating device. The rotating device can be coupled with or decoupled from drive elements of the wind power plant when loaded.
Based on this state of the art, the object of the present invention is to enable in a simple manner a rotation and positioning of a rotor during the maintenance phase of a wind power plant, wherein the constructive design should be kept as small as possible.